Strojník od Muromca
Pracoval v kafilerke * Na pracovišti ojebal Magdu Tombajkovů * Dostal z teho kokotnatku Anakonda * raz priviezli mrtvu anakondu zo zologickej.riadne hadisko kurva.som mu hlavu odsekol a dal som hlavu k jednemu hrobu na cintorin kde chodela taka stara pica co ma stale ohovarala ze som ozraty chumaj.prisla dat kvety na hrob a anakonda na nu pozerala revala od strachu aj sa ochcala ako utekala.hlavu som odpratal a tato svina vravela predsedovi narodneho vybora ze isla na cintorin s kvetami a cakalo na nu obrouske hadisko.nikto tej svini neveril a bola za hlupanu navzdy. Bifteky *sak ked som potom v kafilerii robel trebarz do kafilerie doviezli selijaje kravy co boli celkom cerstve som si z nich bifteky zobral a zrali sa bifteky trebarz mesiac.som mal trebarz tridsat kilo biftekov aj psom som daval bifteky sak boli z teho riadne rozmazleny a napokon uz chceli len bifteky ani do ciganov sa im napokon nechcelo kusat ako boli rozmazlene tyto dvaja vlkodlaci. Brigáda socialistickej roboty * aj som bol v kafilerke veduci brigady socialistickej roboty.raz mi veduci vravi musis laco urobit socialisticky zavazok do pici.vravim a aky kurva.?no nieco musis vravi veduci.aj mam napadlo ze by sm mohol detom ukazat ako sa zdochle kravy marnia a dohovorel som s pani ucitelkou co byvala pri krcme ze pridu na exkurziu tretia trieda.prisli.takmer setky decka sa za dverami povracali.pani ucitelka na mna revala ze som chujak.vravim jej kurva a co si si myslela ze tu diamanty rezeme.rezeme zdochliny kurva. Den kurev * sak hej kokosak raz zme v kafilerke den kurev slavili od deviatej rano aj som bol cez obed prekrasne ozraty aj vravim sak dame darcek viere rolcekovej aj nam ten den doviezli dve mrtve lamy odkialsi zo zologickej.vravim vyzera ako dromedar aj som ju na hak napichol aj som jej strojnu pilu hlavu odrezal aj do tasky a ked zme isli naokolo jej doma som jej hlavu slahol do okna preletela cez sklo aj padla dovnutra bolo pocut ako vovnutri krici od stracha revem sak ti aj zvieratka zo zologickej idu blahozelat ty potkan. Dětský Stalingrad * ekskurzia akychsi pankartov tak z tretiej triedy prisla do kafilerie na ekskurziu im sovietsky kafilerny drtidlak ukazat ako lame drvi gniavi aj setko roseka na kasu aj sa setky decka povracali u kafilerneho mlyna z teho smradiska aj ich tibor bulejcik nechcel so autobusa nalozit reval ze mu tieto povracane hnidy autobus zasmradia.aj ich poslali na umyvarku si huby umyt. * no ktosi z kafilerky zabudol na umyvarke igelitove vreco aj zo dvadsat mrtvych maciatok v tem bolo napchatych aj ty povracane decka kricaly v hroze aj utekali z umyvarky prec ked tu zmes mrtvych maciatok videli napchatu vo vrecu.pani ucitelka ma stretla tyzden na to aj na mna kricala na dedine co zme tym deckam urobeli vraj kricia zo spania.aj tajomnik ked ma stretol na dedine vravel mi laco tato ekskurzia bola ozajstny detsky stalingrad. Ekskursia * raz prisla do kafilerky skolska ekskurzia tridsatdva pankartov aj vosli do haly aj sa ich dvadsatsest povracalo.ucitelka kricala od hrozy ked pankartom z huby gulase letely preboha kto vymyslel zobrat deti na ekskurziu na taketo najstrasnejsie miesto. Fauna v kafilérii * no aj v kafilerii boli selijake take veci trebarz som raz palicou zabil jedneho potkana aj mal styri kila zme ho vazeli.aj take hnede cervy v kafilerii boli co meso kusu aj mali takych z desat centimetrov. Hyeny * tuto mi stale pise vela ludi aj ich zaujima ako bolo v kafilerke.raz som hyeny gniavel.prislo auto doviezli styri strasne hyeniska zo zologickej.vravim kurva zubiska maju tyto netvori vatsie ako moji cierny vlkodlaci peper aj dabac.kokota aj vreco by uhryzli jednym kusancom kurva.lezali tam tyto netvori no chuj zoltan strojnik neprisiel do roboty a nemal kto ilju muromca valce gniavica rozkrutit.veduci bol v desat hodin tiez ozraty mal od kohosi flasu ozajstnej ruskej vodky aj mal strach aby mu ju niekto neukradol aj ju radsiej vypil.sak co ma percenta aj je naliate v bachore ti nik uz neukradne.vravi mi laco musite tieto hrozne smrtivlky pogniavit kurva tu nemozu ostat tieto zubate strasidla. * vravim mu sak dobre veduci som riadny kafilermacher sak ja viem ako smrtivalce muromca rozkrutit.isiel som do kabiny strojnika aj som muromca rozkrutel rachotelo ako ked tanky idu.revem pridavam vykon devadesiat nech riadne idu valciska tristo kurva aj muromec sa triasol ako strasne strojisko z ineho sveta.aj bezim dolu ku drapakom riadim aj som drapakom vonku schmatol jednu tuto bestiu revem na kasu ta pogniavim aj tvoju mater ty hyenska kurva.nad valcami som drapak otvorel no valce isli akosi velmi rychlo nazad som sa pomylel aj som azbuke nerozumel na pakach aj som kontra pustel aj neboli priklopene sikme hradla ponad valcami som akosi zabudol stlacit paku aj hradla dat.aj toto hyenisko padlo na valce aj kurva valce muromca ho nechyteli vylelelo do vysky lebo hradla neboli dolu valce isli na chod nazad nevtahovali no vyhadzovali aj toto hyenisko preletelo hadam dvesto cez okna ktore boli takych pat metrov nad valcami roztrieskalo setky tie male okna aj ram aj hyenisko vyletelo von. * aj ta hyenska kurva padla vonku rovno na zigulika veduceho kapotu mu pobilo aj predne okno vybilo aj mal vo vnutri zigulika kus tej hyeny.veduci vybehol von aj to videl bol ozraty aj zacal velmi plakat.vravim sak to upraceme kurva no veduci stale plakal aj hladkal blatnik teho bieleho zigulika mal noveho bol prenho v bratislave tri mesiace nazad. * veduci akosi rychlo vytrezvil aj tahal von zo zigulika nohu tej bestie co prednym sklom preletela.aj reval ze setkych kurevskych zamestnancov do muromca nahadze.a v tej chvili prisiel zoltan strojnik aj sa prekvapeny pyta ako je mozne ze muromec ide ked tu nebol vraj ho brucho bolelo aj sral riedke doma.ked tento somar vypil viacej ako petnast piv vzdy ho druhy den brucho bolelo.vraj muromec ide no kontra ide vravel mi laco kraviska nehadzaj na valce kym hradla nedam inac poletia setky na mars.aj vravel co to tu je preboha za kus strasneho serchana aj na kus tej hyeny pozeral.veduci vravi ze nas zabije setkych.aj utekal pre kybel aj handry aby vnutrok zigulika umyl.vravim zoltan zastav muromca aj pomoz veducemu auto akosi upratat.aj sest ludi zigulika upratovalo aj mrtve hyeniska v kludu lezali na zemi ako kdesi na divane v bordeli kurvy.druhy den boli pogniavene setky na riadnu kasu ako krvavu mrtku zmiesanu s hovnom a vracanie dokopy.vyzerali kurvy ako akasi hyenska zajebancia. Kačice * sak hej jerklover ako si sa pytal ked zdochly tie sliepky pametam si raz zme devat tisic kacic mleli.zdochli kdesi aj navazali auta aj revem na strojnika davaj plny vykon muromca aj strojnik reval od stracha lebo normalno isiel muromec mlyn na sesdesiat percent aj kravy pomlel setko gniavel.revem nech setky tri drapaky idu do akcie lebo zeriavy drapaky jazdeli nad valcami aj von kde boli betonove koje kde zdochliaky auta hazdali.tri drapaky isly aj revem nech muromca rozkruti aj strojnik devadesiat percent pakami nalozel aj drapaky hadzali kacice po stoukach do muromca setko lietalo kurva kacacie paprce aj zobaky lietaly dvesto vzduchom z valcov.revem setko pomeleme na omacku som riadny kafilermacher.aj za chvilu bolo devat tisic tychto kacacich pic pomletych. * boli to hovnaci co nechceli tieto kurcata mlet pretoze tridsattisic by zme pomleli v kludu za den. Kafilérský otrokář * v kafilerii nie to uz som mal zopar otrokov z varina no nebolo to take sultanske a prepychove ako dnes.jebalo se trebarz v pivnici ci v sope.v kafilerii uz som bol trocha otrokar tam som robel ked som mal devatnast rokov. Kuřátka vs. nevděčný pankart * raz doviezli do kafilerky cez tisic zltych kuriatok aj vyzerali pekne som ich kosik zobral detom na hranie co vzdy sedeli pod mostom aj vravim tuna mate pekne kuriatka na hranie su pekne zlte.aj na mna jeden chalan takych desat rokov reval daj nam cigarety a vodku a nie tieto mrtve zlte svine ty debil.revem nanho ty maly kurvos ma neser inac ti kamenom rozbijem hlavu.ziaden vdak od tychto pankartov Léto * ked som v kafilerke robel najvatsie smradiska boli v lete ked na kopach hnilo trebarz padesiat krav a do teho prasce nahadzane taka prasokravska zdochliacka miesanica.setko tieklo aj nafukle ako vzducholode vzdy buchlo rana ako z kanona ako bachor pukol aj creva vyletely.smradisko riadne ved aj petnast kilometrov od kafilerie bolo selijake smradiska citit.ked zme sa trebarz doobeda ozrali aj zme lezali aj fajceli cely den a do kafilerneho mlyna nehadzali bola pekna kopa tychto selijakych zdochliakov. Medvěd * raz prisiel veduci bol to naozaj dobry chlap v pol deviatej rano uz bol kazdy den ozraty.vravi mi laco posluchni dnes privezu medveda zariad mi prosim ta chcel by som taky privesok na retaz na krk z teho zuba medveda.vravim mu nie je problem veduci.isiel som pre velky hasak k udrzbarom ze temu zdochlemu medvedovi zuby vylamem aj pre mna suvenyry urobim a bude.zdochleho medveda priviezli bol to velky medved.aj uz riadne smrdel.no tato kurva mala hubu zavretu a nebolo mozne sa mu do huby dostat.vravim co teraz kurva.isiel som pre sekeru a pral som ho do hlavy sekeru ze mu do hlavy dieru presekam a dostanem sa k tym tesakom.bucham hadam dvadsat minut dieru som mu prebuchal do hlavy aj som mu takym drotom aj lyzicu mozok vybral a stale na hovno.som sa nasral a isiel som pre velku macetu som ho rosekal a takto som tri hodiny s tym netvorom zapasel.nakoniec som tesaky pre veduceho mal aj mi za toto flasu borovicky doniesol.riadna robota. Migmatorium * ked som v kafilerke robel som take akoby selijake vynalezy vynaliezal aj som riesil problem ako palit.som take akoby stihackove krematorium mal vymyslene.migmatorium.kde by boli dva motory z miga dvadsatjednotky tym by sa aj naslo vyuzitie keby ako cele lietadlo bolo vyradene no motoriska by boli pekne kremacne palidlakove slahadla.riadne im plyn nalozis aj do teho ohna pod motorami mrtvaky pasom budes prat aj pekne rychlo zhoria.som vypocital taku tisicku by spalelo za dve smeny.by som zareval pasiska pustit aj slahacie migmotoriska na plny slah nalozte kurva aj by praly ohniska riadne.mrtvaky naprat aj selico ine k temu by islo pritem palit kravy prasce kacice sak setko zdochle.taka kremakafilerka. * sak volalo by sa krekaf ako krematorium aj kafilerka v jednem.pripravna by bola velka hala kde by tank jazdel aj setko predgniavel aby migove motorslahadla setko pekne upratali.som aj tento napad napisal tajomnikovi do ziliny no tento debilny komus nevedel co je ozajstny vynalez aj ku mne do mlyna prisli dvaja zandari na moskvicu vraj nech panu tajomnikovi uz nic nepisem. Modernizace * no teraz sade sama ekolocia riadne dektarev mlyny nemaju nikde sak do muromca si kravu hodel zdrncalo aj za pat sekund pomleta na bahno.teraz tieto nove mlyny pomelu hovno take setko na hovno to je. mozu v tem len hadam potkany mlet.co bol prebytok mletia sa do vaha pustelo aj bolo.aj riadny kafilermachri nie su co taky manazer v ovonanom saku pomele v takomto mlynceku.len syr z pici svojej kurvy. * najnovsi sovietsky mlyn sa uz neurobel po roke devadesiat mal to byt najstrasnejsi mlyn sveta dektarev gubinskij priemer drtidlakovych valcov sest metrov.napokon aj muromca rozebrali aj do sbera odviezli aj snekaca a teraz ta nova kafileria je vraj na hovno lebo ekologicecky pomele take tri potkany za den kurva setko hygenicke aj ekologickacke no vykon naozaj na hovno. Morálka * tam bolo dobre v kafilerii riadne sa poldecaky prali aj tam mam rekord som o siestej prisiel do roboty a vo stvrt na sedem som bol ozraty aj som na zem padol som celu flasu vodky vytiahol naraz. Morčata * raz doviezli nakladak same morcata boli cerstvo mrtve setky aj ich dezo stahoval aj ich hadam tisic stiahol aj predal jednemu kozusnikovi v ziline a samozrejme setko minul za palenku no akosi pil ako duha vraj styri flasi borovicky vypil aj ho nasli mrtveho pri kolajach.sak tie morcata boli naozaj pekne mali take pekne kozusky aj som ich zopar zobral do monterok detom do mojsa na hranie som dal detom co si hrali pri moste u vaha no jeden maly chalan na mna reval repan ty debil ved su seci zdochly.revem nanho vytri ockovi rit ty pankart sak kup si do nich nove baterie aj sa budu hybat.tym detom sa nezavdacis hadam by zlate vozy chceli pankarti osraty. * vzdy som tymto malym debilom nosel z kafilerky selijake pekne zvieratka na hranie trebarz zajaciky tieto kozuskove morcata aj selijake pekne biele potkany no tymto pankartom som sa nezavdacel vzdy boli nasraty hadam si mysleli ze im zlaty voz dotiahnem ci im cigarety dam.debili. * aj sa stazovali vraj su setky zvieratka mrtvy revem na nich kurva v kafilerii robim nie v zoo. Orangutan * raz zme aj orangutana mali doviezli taku oranzovu opicu strojnik bol vonku aj tu priseru obzeral nikedy nevidel orangutana.fajcel aj vravi a toto naozaj kdesi zije.?vravim mu sak hej ty debil v afrike ziju taketo oranzove opiciska.vravim schmatneme ju drapakom bez valce rozkrutit hodime kurva pomele za sekundu tehoto opicieho jebaka.aj zeriavnik drapakom schmatol tuto oranzovu sragoru uz aj pekne smrdela bola tyzden mrtva no robeli akesi vyzkumy s nou neviem si predstavit co zkumali na temto opicojebakovi.prisiel veduci aj vravi pockajte nehadzte do gniavidla zajtra pride ekskurzia zo ziliny akesi dievcata co sa ucia na selijake sustruznice ci zamocnicky aj im ukazeme tutu opicu.nemame tu teraz nic zaujimaveho len z tisic sliepok co sa otraveli pri poziare a kopu zdochlych krav tri plne koje no na temto nie je nic zaujmaveho. * vravim sak hej aj revem na zeriavnika co ju drzal v drapake pust ju kurva.aj opica z vysky padla na beton bachor jej pukol aj creva vyleteli.veduci bol nasraty reval na zeriavnika ty hovedu opicu si rozbil naco pustas z vysky mas polozit ty debil. Rumový gulomet * raz som robel v mojsi v krcme rumovy gulomet to je ked poldecaky ruma slahas rychlo ako naboje do kulometa idu.mas taky retaz poldecakov pripraveny z desat dvadsat poldecakov za petnast minut sa ozeres prekrasne padnes na zem ako mrtvy sa zrutis.isiel som z roboty v kafilerke do krcmy kde som pral rumovy gulomet a padol som za petnast minut rovno u vycapa na zem.aj som sa ochcal aj osral mal som monterky riadne osrate riedkym.aj ma vytiahli za nohy pred krcmu aby som u vycapa nesmrdel a tam som spal od siestej hodiny do osmej do rana druheho dna.no bol tam vsade strk a mal som ksicht celu noc na tem strku a rano som vyzeral cudne ako som mal tie kamene vytlacene sade do ksichta.super bolo ze som isiel v tych osratych monterkach zpat do roboty lebo v kafilerke bol taky smrad ze moje osrate monterky tam vobec nesmrdeli.sak ked trebarz zhnite kravy doviezli mohol si byt hovnami olepeny cely a vobec nevadelo lebo zdochliny smrdia viacej setko smradiskom prebiju kurva. Svačiny * sak hej jerklover som si zradlo vzdy priniesol zo sebu lebo naokolo nebolo co kupit.mali zme tam kantynu no taka tucna kurva roza co tam robela akosi zomrela v ziline kdesi padla na zem aj mala odbavene.aj sa kantyna zatvorela.sak ziadna skoda nebola mala tam len stare klobasy ci gothaj salamisko. * som si trebarz sekanu doniesol ci chleba s mastu ci slaninu aj som zral u kafilerneho mlyna smradisko mi nevadelo ci ked som bol u sneka tam sa pekne robelo raz som cez osemdesiat otravenych maciatok pchal do sneka aj som pritem chleba aj sekanu jedol aj som reval ze ma uz seru tie osrate macky kurva. Všelijaké příšery * selijake prisery tam vozeli aj raz k akemusi omylu doslo a doviezli mrtveho cloveka pomedzi kravami.vravim veducemu aj toto mam kurva hodit do mlyna.?veduci bol ozraty a vravi kurva srat na to idem do kancelarie zavolat zandarov budu vysetrovat aj my domov pojdeme a srat na robotu.aj tak bolo od jedenastej hodiny zme boli v krcme. Zajačiky * raz doviezli do kafilerky take male pekne biele zajaciky aj som ich zopar zobral detom v mojsi na hranie.zajaciky neboli dlho mrtvy aj na selijake hranie boli pekny sa mi akosi zdalo.no deti dostali selijake vyrazky aj horucky styridsatjedna ked si s nimi hrali lebo zajaciky mali akesi cudne cierne jazyky satanas vie cim ich kurva kdesi v tej laboratorii pchali. Zebra * raz mi doviezli nafuklu zebru som do nej pichol takym dlhym picharom co som mal urobeny z petky gulatiny aj som jej do bachora pichol aj vzduch vypustala sak zvuky akoby prdela.zme pili rum aj zme sa temu smiali kurva tu uprdena zebra lezi.aj prisiel palo demeter aj pozera tento debil na zebru aj vravi preboha co je toto za cudneho kona takeho som nikedy nevidel.aj som na nu retazisko hodel vytiahol ju do mlyna napchal zahrcal sovietsky marnic zdochlin aj zebra pomleta na kasu.len skoda ze som demetera k nej do mlyna nemohol prihodit.ma stale cimsi sral aj mi raz flasu ruma ukradol zo skrinky.som ho zbil ostal lezat pri skrinke. ZOO * som aj selijake rozne mlel aj hrocha zo zologickej som raz pomlel.zirafu aj hadov aj zebru som roslahal.no mal som take zelanie mlet tygra no tehoto nedoviezli nikedy kurva ziaden bohuzial nezdochol.som mal taku predstavu ze s tygrom budem akoby zapasit ako ten tarsan a retazami ho obkrutim aj do mlyna zaveseneho transportujem kde ho najprv budem drticom gniavit a napokon zarevem na strojnika nech valce rozkruti na plny vykon a ja akoby zvitazim v temto strasnom suboji s obrouskym tygriskom.predtym by som mu zopar zubov kliestami vypacel aj by som do krcmy doniesol. Zlepšovák * sak ked som v kafilerii robel som bol v brigade socialistickej roboty aj som mal dva zlepsovaky jeden aby sa zdochlym kravskym hlavam rohy odrezaly takymi pilkami lebo upchavali mlynsky masinkver ked si tam celu hlavu hodel aj s rohami.sak som pri robote aj premyslal ako lepsie urobit.napokon ma z socialistickej brigady vyhodeli lebo moj veduci povedal ze takyto korhel aj negativny element ako som vraj ja nema v socialistickej brigade co robit.sviniar jeden no aj nanho doslo spadol z motorky tri mesiace na to aj sa zabil.mal som z teho velku radost. Category:Kafilérie